


One Night Leads To Others

by NerdySweetiePeachy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySweetiePeachy/pseuds/NerdySweetiePeachy
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka wakes up one morning in an unfamiliar place with a slight memory of the night before. She soon discovers that she's spent the night with a man. She begins to question whether this was a one-night thing or if it will blossom into something more? Haruhi/OC and Hosts/OCs





	1. After the First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to One Night Leads to Others. This is an Alternate Universe Ouran High School Hosts Club story that takes place when everyone's adults. It features the hosts and the Original characters that are featured in my series "Girls Of The Host Club". This story is focused primarily on Haruhi who is with her lover from my series. This is an alternate take on how they met and how their love progresses throughout the story. This story has mature themes and language so if you're under 18 please please leave now and go read some of my other fluffy non-18+ work. The story idea was also thought up by my younger sister JBaby1121 and I co-wrote it with her, She also owns the Sakurai family that appears in the story. So without further ado grab a cup of commoner's coffee and relax as we dive into One Night Leads to Others.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We do not own any of the characters or settings. The Girls of The Hosts Club is the property and copyright of myself, J-Baby1121, Roselite, THWT, BunnyChu, and MiracleRaverDJMelody. Do not use our girls without our permissions.

Haruhi groaned out her awakening. Somewhere in the distance of her room she could hear her phone ringing with the alarm for her to get up and start packing. She groaned again when her unadjusted eyes caught a glimpse of the sunlight filtering through the curtains, burying her face into the pillow again as she shifted in the covers. Her head was reeling still from her going away party. Damn those guys, she never realized how much liquor law students could chug.  
As she shifted again, she found herself being drawn into the comfort of the soft mattress and sheets. That was odd, her bed in her dorm was far from comfortable even with the help of a foam top for the mattress. And her sheets didn’t feel as...luxurious for lack of a better word...as these did. They had to have been a thousand thread count or more. Though, the selling point that made Haruhi realize it wasn’t her bed was that the pillow and the sheets smelled of vanilla and coconut with a hint of an exotic smelling scent.  
She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked around the room. She was right. The spacious elegantly decorated bedroom was not hers nor any of her classmates. Gray marbled floors that were covered by black area rugs bounced off the white walls that were decorated with oddly familiar art. Shelves on those walls contained the platinum, gold, and diamond records that were awarded to Miss Mitski for some of her earlier albums and two of her newer ones. How did this person get those? With Mitski’s persona being a close friend of hers she had to wonder when and how those ended up in this person’s house. Her eyes explored the shelves more, noting football trophies and awards and the person’s college degree was in the center of two of those trophies.  
Too bad she couldn’t see them. Damn it, that’s what she got for falling asleep with her contacts in. She groaned as she started to shift to get herself together, patting her body to make sure no harm was done. Her hands stopped when she felt her lack of clothes. Her eyes immediately darted around the room before gazing at the floors. Those same floors were decorated with the young law student’s clothes from the night before.  
Her face paled at the sight, eyes trained on the discarded garments as she tried to get out of the bed. Her feet touched the floor and her legs buckled under her. She let out a sharp curse, propping herself up with the aid of the mahogany bedside table. She scrambled and grabbed her shirt first, pulling it over her torso as she gathered the rest of her things. Okay...she had sex with a random. Everybody does that at one point in their lives. She just needed to get out of...wherever she was so she can pack. Haruhi sighed though she froze when she heard the shower turn on and deep singing coming from behind the door located next to the flat screen TV. Her curiosity called to her to at least get a glimpse of who she spent the night with. She pushed the door open slowly, steam from the shower billowing out and clearing.  
When it did, Haruhi could see the outline of them in the glass of the shower door. They were tall and muscular, that much she could tell without any details. She watched quietly, clutching her clothes to her chest ignoring her common sense tanuki screaming at her to go home so not to miss her flight. For some reason she was drawn to the person in the shower, their voice calling out to her somehow. Her eyes watched, trailing down the outline of what she believed to be their torso when they turned to their side and stared at what most definitely made them a man. Haruhi felt her head tilt to the side, her eyes trailing down trying to see more. She let out a small, high-pitched yelp when she heard him stop singing and the water turn off.  
“That you baby girl?” he called, his voice laced with a thick southern drawl.  
Haruhi had begun to scramble to leave but froze when she heard him. She shivered, a chill running up her spine. “A-Ah yes…. I was just about…” she stopped when the door slid open and he stepped out of the shower.  
He stood in front of her and her eyes took in every detail of his body. From his dark brown braided hair sticking to his face and shoulders to the details of the dragon tattoo on mocha skin that started on the left side of his broad and muscular chest and ran to the second row of his six pack. She dared her eyes to not travel under the deep “V” of his abdomen but they defied her and stared at his not so little friend. She gasped quietly, hearing him laugh but choosing to ignore him as her eyes stared at it. No, she wasn’t ignoring him, her mind was preoccupied with how his third arm even managed to fit.  
“Baby girl.” He said once more, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.  
“Uh...ah...yes daddy?” Haruhi squeaked again. Damn it...it was senpai’s fault for her developing that fetish. She peeked up at him, having to crane her neck a little to do so. He was as tall as Mori-senpai...maybe a little taller. “I-I mean yes?”  
She saw his hazel eyes flicker in amusement as his full lips twitched into a smile. “Did you get enough sleep?” he asked as he moved to the medicine cabinet over the sink.  
“I uh...yeah.” Her eyes followed him, still documenting every detail to memory. She did think it kind of odd for him to ask that but what question after a one-night stand wouldn’t be weird. She peeked over his shoulder, trying to make out the name on a medicine bottle. She squinted, making out a first name and a portion of his last name.  
“I’m Marcus baby girl,” he said with a laugh.  
Haruhi let out another squeak. How the hell did he do that?! She laughed nervously and played with her clothes. “I uh...right. Um, Marcus-san, I should be going. I need to get home.” she said quickly.  
“Okay, if you give me a few minutes I can drop you off.” Marcus offered.  
Haruhi blinked, staring slack jawed until her brain began working again. “What? You should be going to work...uh...you do work right?”  
Marcus chuckled, having grabbed his shaving supplies from the cabinet. “Yes, I do work.” Haruhi watched him close the cabinet and rub shaving cream on the sides of his face and upper lip.  
“Ah okay.” Watching him shave was mesmerizing for some reason; she had seen her dad shave a couple of times, but he always made ridiculous faces when he did so, unlike Marcus. She bit her bottom lip, gaze trailing from his face in the mirror to his broad back. “So uh did we…?”  
“Have sex? Yes.” He looked at Haruhi in the mirror and smiled. “Don’t worry, I used protection every time.”  
“Oh ok...wait, every time?!” she cried, her eyes wide in shock meeting his gaze while her face blazed. “Oh...that was a joke, right? Funny.” She laughed nervously while playing with her clothes.  
“If you think it is,” he splashed water on his face and turned to face her while wiping his face. “Do you want to shower?”  
“Ah, no.” Haruhi said softly, looking at his freshened up, close-trimmed beard. “Um, so I’m gonna get dressed now.”  
Marcus nodded with a small smile and grabbed a few things before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Once he left, Haruhi sighed heavily and began getting dressed. Great, I slept with a rich bastard, a rich jock bastard...if I had thought I would do that I would’ve stayed in Bunkyo to go to school. She sighed as she began smoothing her hair down, running her fingers through it and stopping when she realized her hair smelled different. Raising some of the locks to her nose she realized it smelled like his bed. Curious she did the same to her shirt and realized her clothes smelled like his cologne. The scents surprisingly complimented each other and succeeded in calming her nerves.  
It was odd to feel calm, but she did. She looked at herself in his mirror, her blush fading but her cheeks were still tinted a bright rose though it flared up when the thought of the two of them together crossed her mind. Gods, this was going to be a long car ride back to her dorm. Just being around him made her drop her guard.  
A few knocks followed by his voice jolted her from her thoughts. “Baby girl, you almost ready?”  
“Ah, yes!” Haruhi opened the door to see him pulling down a black, form fitting V-neck on. She gave a tiny squeak at the sight. “Ah...um…”  
He smiled at her and patted her head while grabbing his wallet and keys. When he moved away from her his cologne filled the air; it was a different scent than the one from the night before but still had the same calming effect. Brown eyes followed his movements, watching him grab a gray jacket and put it on while grabbing a pair of designer black shades.  
“Ready?” he asked with a teasing smile.  
“Yeah.” Haruhi said softly with a small gulp. Her gaze went to the records once more considering asking him about them before shaking her head free of the thought and grabbing her messenger bag and shoes.

\----**----  
The ride to her dorm was relatively normal. They talked about a plethora of subjects, his relaxed nature made it easier for Haruhi to let herself open up, and realized that they had a lot in common. She learned that he had two younger sisters and an older brother who had two children of his own. She also learned that he was in fact half-Japanese and could speak a few different languages, including the language of his father. According to him, that was the reason he could understand her drunken advances.  
If it wasn’t for the fact that she had just met him in a bar she could have sworn they’d known each other for years. They cracked jokes on pedestrians when they were caught by lights, talked about music. Haruhi found herself rambling on and on about Miss Mitski but never found herself asking him about the records. Maybe she’d ask the idol herself when she returned home.  
“Thanks for the ride Marcus-san,” Haruhi said with a small smile when he pulled to curb outside of her dorm building.  
“It’s no problem baby girl,” he flashed her a smile, his cheeks dimpling in the process  
She could feel her stomach flip, but she shrugged it off and gave a small smile. “Um...if you’re ever in Japan,” she rummaged through her bag while speaking, “we should hang out sometime.” She held out a minimalistic designed card and handed it to him.  
He took the card, his fingers stroking over the back of her hand and causing Haruhi’s stomach to flip again. He looked at it and smiled, winking at her from behind his shades.  
“That sounds like a date baby girl.”  
He leaned forward, grabbing her chin in his large hand much to her surprise. Haruhi watched him; he seemed to be moving in slow motion as her heart pounding loudly against her chest as his lips brushed against hers. They were as soft as the kiss, warm and--a little sweet too? Ah, fuck it. She leaned into the kiss, her hands resting on his chest as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before entering her mouth. She hummed softly, a familiar warmth pooling in the bottom of her stomach the longer they held the kiss.  
She needed to go inside. She had a flight to catch and the longer she stayed in the car with this man the more likely last night was to be repeated. Haruhi pulled away, a small whine leaving her as she did so. She touched her fingertips to her lips and gave a smaller whine when she watched him lick his lips slowly.  
“I uh...better go. Bye Marcus-san.” She hurried out of the car and into her dorm with a loud sigh. She touched her face, feeling it heat even more at the kiss before throwing her bag down and rushing to take a shower.  
The longer she thought about the kiss the more her memory of last night began to return. His lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth brought back the feeling of his lips everywhere on her body. Everywhere his lips were began to heat at the memory. Everywhere. Haruhi gave a curse, slapping her cheeks to bring herself out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand. She needed to pack the rest of her things once she grabbed a shower, suddenly thankful that she let Kyouya-senpai talk her into packing the majority of her belongings and sending them ahead weeks ago.  
After her shower, Haruhi went to work despite her mind drifting off in order to piece together last night and the correlations to her group of friends. She gave a mirthful laugh at the thought of the girls’ reaction to her story. They’d want to know every detail especially China-chan, the raver and the loli--someone you’d never expect to be a pervert. Haruhi gave a small laugh, all but imagining their overblown reactions at the news of their tanuki friend having a one-night stand with a tall...dark…handsome...sexy...larger than most man that made her tremble with almost every move he made. Haruhi shook her head. Damn that man. She sighed and went back to packing. If she told them, as good meaning as they were, they'd probably let it slip to the hosts and then she'd have to listen to Tamaki going on and on about how his “darling daughter” would do such an unsavory thing.  
She shuddered, mad at herself for thinking that in Tamaki’s voice. She looked around, smiling softly at her final bags she had packed, surprised it didn't take as long as she had thought. She stood and stretched, walking over to her discarded bag and grabbing her phone. She blinked when she saw that she had nearly ten missed calls from the girls and the hosts combined. Of course! Haruhi gave a groan of realization and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She told the guys that she would call them after getting home from her goodbye party. She sighed, grabbing her laptop and opening it to Skype. As soon as the home screen for the app turned on she was being called by the group chat the others insisted on making.  
“Geez, you guys must have a tracker on me.” Haruhi told the group with a blank stare once she accepted the video call offer.  
“HARRUUUUHIIIII!” Tamaki’s plaintive wail sounded over her speakers as his tear stricken face was the first to pop on her screen. “How dare you not answer daddy’s calls! Don't you know how worried he is about his darling daughter being alone in America without him by her side?!”  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, laughing to herself at his idiocy. “Senpai please, I am alright. I just crashed at a…” she blushed slightly at the thought of what to call Marcus. “At a friend's place.”  
“You didn't call us Haru-chan! We thought you had gotten hurt or something!” Honey said with a small pout. “Tama-chan almost forced Kyo-chan to have his family's police force go to Boston to get you.”  
“And we told the boss that would he kidnapping.” The twins said from their respective windows.  
“So, are you all packed Haruhi-dear?” Romey Myers asked as she popped into Kaoru’s window.  
“Yeah. Did my other things get to my apartment okay?”  
“Uh...er...not quite.”  
“What do you mean not quite?”  
“Uh well…”  
“B totally made your landlord think you moved out and had him forward all of your shit to his place.” Chinatsu Sakurai, better known as China, said from her place next to Hikaru.  
“SENPAI YOU DID WHAT?!” Haruhi shouted in fury.  
“He was going to kick you out anyways!” Tamaki cried in protest. “A father was only doing what was best for his child.”  
“Even though I told Rene that you would be pissed.” Sally Moore said with an annoyed roll of her eyes. “Sorry Haruki, it looks like you're staying with us until you get yourself a new place.”  
Haruhi groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. Well maybe she could stay in the guest house. No, she'd still have to deal with senpai’s forcing himself inside to visit. She sighed but hid an amused smile when she kept hearing Tamaki say “daddy” and “daughter” in his continuing rant. Those words had nowhere near the fraction of sex appeal and domination that they did when Marcus said them. She cleared her throat when she felt her face heating up at the memory.  
“Haruchi, are you okay?” Jennifer Anne Moreau, known personally as Jenny and any form of rabbit and professionally as Miss Mitski, asked with a tilt of her head. She touched her finger to her chin in curious thought as she looked at Haruhi’s flushed composure. “You look warm, you're not sick are you?”  
“Ah! No, I'm fine!” Haruhi waved a hand dismissively. “Anyways, I uh...um…”  
Sally blinked and started laughing loudly, speaking in rapid Spanish before she trained her devilish and nosy attention on Haruhi. “Oooh. Did our Haruki have a one night stand last night?”  
“What?! No! Why would you say such a thing?!” Haruhi cried. Damn that Dominican raver.  
“Honestly Sally-dear! Why would you accuse Haruhi-dear of such a thing?!”  
“I mean just look at her! She's got that ‘I-got-my-back-blown-out glow!” Sally cackled. “Baby Mama just look at her closely!”  
China blinked and leaned closer to the screen before she snorted and started laughing. “Oh my God she does!!”  
“WHAT?!” Tamaki cried louder. “NO! MY DARLING DAUGHTER WAS DEFILED!!”  
“Tamaki shut up.” Kyouya sighed in annoyance. “If Haruhi wanted to partake in carnal relations her last night in Boston then it was her choice.”  
“Kyo-pon, you're not helping.” Jenny pouted cutely.  
“Who was it? Was it one of your classmates?” Ren asked with a small smile.  
Haruhi felt her face flare up red. “No…”  
“Oh? So, you had sex with a stranger? You at least used protection, right?” Romey asked, blushing softly as well.  
“Of course I did!”  
“Hey, wasn't Haruhi a virgin?” Hikaru asked with a devilish smirk.  
“You're right!” Kaoru laughed.  
“Boss how does it feel knowing Haruhi gave it up to a stranger?” the twins asked Tamaki with a laugh only to be hit by their respective girlfriends. They laughed harder though when they saw Tamaki’s face blanche and heard him scream loudly before retreating to corner to grow mushrooms.  
“Goddamnit Rene! I still haven't gotten rid of the last batch of mushrooms!” Sally cried in anger before shaking her head and groaning. She turned to Haruhi. “You know we're calling a ten-fourteen as soon as you land. I want every damn detail!”  
So, did Haruhi. Haruhi simply sighed and nodded despite giving them all a blank stare as she pulled her legs under her and leaned back against her wall as she watched them bicker amongst themselves. She was grateful they weren't paying attention to her and that they didn't dare ask more about him. She watched the way China laughed, her nose crinkling much like Marcus’s did. Her eyes were the same shade of hazel as his.  
Oh no. Shit. Fuck. Damn. No way in hell. Haruhi stared in shock at the realization that she slept with China’s older brother and the brother-like figure to Jenny. She cursed mentally, feeling her face burn more in embarrassment at just the thought of the ridicule that she would be succumbed too once they found out. She slept with an older man, but she also slept with a Sakurai sibling. Seeing how protective China was over Jenny with her only being a “play” sibling made her imagine just how protective she was over her blood siblings.  
“Eh? Sweetcheeks you okay?”  
“Yeah you look scared Haru-chan.” Muireann McGinnis said with ask tilt of her head. “Are you okay?”  
“I...uh...I'm fine. Don't worry about me.” Haruhi waved her hands quickly. “I uh...gotta go now! The shuttle to the airport is coming soon!” She ended the call quickly and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.  
That sealed the deal. She wasn't going to tell the girls about him. They forced her to spill her innermost secrets for many years, but this was one secret she was going to keep to herself. She'd be able to keep her composure around him if they ever met again. The others wouldn't know, and she was somewhat certain that he wouldn't tell the others if they ever met. It was kind of exciting in a way that she'd finally have a secret that no one would try to pry from her. She smiled softly, touching her lips once more before sitting up and repacking her laptop into her messenger bag and gathering her suitcases to wait for the shuttle.


	2. The First Night Home

The flight home was interesting to say the least. Haruhi spent most of it in and out of sleep. When she would drift off the events of last night would come to her in flashes. Throughout the ten hour plus flight Haruhi would wake up sweaty and feverish, her underwear soaked from the dreams. She cursed softly, settling back in her seat and looking out the window. She was glad that she was the only one in the group of seats, she didn't have to worry about the person next to her hearing her dreams. One dream she felt herself let out small noises but couldn't stop herself until turbulence jolted her from her reverie.   
Damn him...damn that Sakurai… She couldn't even sleep even though she needed it. Haruhi grumbled and pulled out her laptop, deciding to spend the time finding herself a new place to live. She made a promise to herself to find a place so that she wouldn't have to live with Tamaki’s overbearing idiocy for so long. Maybe she would be able to stay with one of the other hosts.   
Haruhi pulled out her sub from one of the airport's restaurants and ate it as she weighed her options. If she lived with Kyouya-senpai and Usada she would be forced to listen to him crash trains in the basement. However, living with Mori-senpai and Mimi would have her around who knows what animal and eating vegan meals every day. Then there was Honey-senpai and Ren...it seemed okay...then she thought about having nothing cake and sweets.   
Haruhi shook her head. It was a wonder how Honey-senpai wasn't diabetic by now.   
That left her to choose between the twins and China and Romey. Living with Kaoru and Romey would mean she'd have good food, privacy, and a clean house. That wasn't bad, actually that sounded good. Though if she lived with Hikaru and China she'd be woken up by their antics, but she would have China’s cooking as well. And she ran the chance to see Marcus-san again. Haruhi’s face reddened at the thought of seeing him again.  
Okay yeah, she was staying with Kaoru and Romey. Haruhi sighed and pulled out her phone, texting the couple to ask their permission to stay with them until she got her own place once more. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled when she got the text. She knew she could always count on those two to help her in her time of need.   
Even though she wouldn't mind seeing him again. Staying with China and the other devil twin would be the most likely way for her to meet him since he would be more likely to stay with his sister. If he did she would be able to sneak another peek or two...or maybe even sneak into his room at night…  
Okay, who you are not Sally. Haruhi shook her head and took a large bite of her sub as a form of punishment for thinking like that.  
\----**----

Landing had no issue. Going to baggage claim and finding her suitcases was a breeze, granted she was probably the only one on the flight with little tanukis all over her luggage. No, what she dreaded most was walking out to find the others because she knew that they would be waiting for her.  
“HAAARRRUUUUUUUHHHHIIIIIIIII!”  
Haruhi blinked and gasped as she was knocked over by a long blur of blond hair. She choked out as she tried to get out of her assailant’s vice-like grip.  
“Senpai...can't…. breathe….” She gasped as she felt her soul leave her body.  
“Rene let her go,” Sally ordered as she pried Tamaki away from the small girl. “She just got off a flight and she’s probably tired from her one-night stand too.”  
“My darling little girl’s been defiled!” Tamaki cried rushing over and grabbing Haruhi again. “Oh, my darling little girl! Show daddy where he touched you?”   
“Idiot.” Haruhi mumbled. “Can we just go? I’d like to get to my...new home...temporary home, before it gets too late.”   
“Yeah! Lil’ Bit spent most of the day setting up your room!” China laughed.  
“And we’ve also prepared dinner with some of your favorites.” Kaoru added. “Everyone’s invited over for dinner but it’s to be a short event so that way Haruhi can get reacquainted to Japan.”   
“And we need to have a ten-fourteen!” Sally said as she pried Tamaki from Haruhi once more.  
“Sally-dear!”  
“What? I wanna know who the mystery man is!”  
“Ne ne, Haru-chan!” the lolis called as they hugged her legs. “Was Mr. One Night Stand nice?”  
Haruhi groaned. “Can we not talk about him?” she asked in annoyance. “I really want to just go and rest. We don’t need to talk about him all the time…”   
“We just wanna know who banged out all your cobwebs.” China snickered as she pulled Haruhi to her chest. “Was he cute at least?”  
Haruhi shook her head and pulled away from China and looked away from her. She could barely look at her in the eye let alone actually tell her the truth about the guy. She quickly ran and hid behind Jenny. “Usada make them stop!”   
“You guys don’t be so mean to Haruchi.” Jenny said simply. “If she doesn’t want to tell us then she doesn’t have to. How would you feel if she pestered all of you about what you do with the guys? You all should be nicer.”   
“Don't act like you won't curious too.” China snickered.   
“Anyways, let's go.” Hikaru shook his head as he picked China up with a small squeak from his girlfriend. “I'm hungry.”  
“Of course, the roaming fat ass is.” Ren whispered to Mimi with a giggle.  
“We’ll talk more when we go to Kao-chan’s place.” Honey said brightly. “Haru-chan’s special friend might call her during dinner.”   
“That is true!” China laughed.  
Haruhi blinked and started saying a quiet prayer that he didn't decide to call her while the others were around.   
“So, Haruhi-dear, where are you going to look for work now?” Romey asked with a smile as she pushed Kaoru over to grab Haruhi’s luggage for her.  
“I’m going to find a job with some place in my old neighborhood.” Haruhi said. “I really want to hel---”  
She went silent when she heard a cheerful melody playing from the bunned idol’s purse. She looked at Jenny and saw her answer before hearing her squeal.  
“MARKY!”   
“No way! Crawdad’s calling?! Put him on speaker!!” China squealed as she jumped from Hikaru’s arms and ran over to Jenny.  
Jenny rolled her eyes and pressed the speaker button. “Marky hi! I miss you so much! How was Boston? Did you get me something? Oh, I gotta ask you to help me with a new song!”   
The hosts heard a deep amused laugh sound from the idol’s phone. They were so taken aback none of them noticed Haruhi’s face flare up red.   
“Boston was fine Bunny,” he said laughing. “Yes, I got the both of you somethin’ and yes I'll help when I get there in a few months.”   
“A few months?” China pouted. “Crawdad you're supposed to be here for the twins’ birthday!”   
“Chupacabra why are you whinin’? My friend still needs help with the training program.”  
“Ugh...finneeee.” China pouted. “You better bring me beignets.”  
“Ouais, oui, mon petit Chupacabra préféré.”   
“Oh Marky, guess what! Our friend was in Bosto--eeek!” Jenny let out a yelp when her phone was taken and Haruhi had thrown it into the nearby fountain.   
“What was that for Haru-chan?” Mimi asked.   
“You look like you saw a ghost.” Hikaru noted.  
“Weird. Suouette, who was that? He sounded hot.” Sally said with a small growl.  
“My big brother.” Jenny said simply. “He’s really nice!”   
“Big brother?”  
“Technically.” China laughed. “He's actually my big brother. Karu’s met him, he sold paintings to him.”  
Hikaru nodded. “Yeah, he's pretty cool.”  
“And Marky wrote me some songs too,” Jenny said simply with a small smile as she giggled. “His songs helped me win a lot of awards and things.”   
Haruhi squeaked softly and grabbed her suitcases from Kaoru. “Let's just go! We're gonna get stuck in traffic!” So, she slept with a hot, rich bastard that was a jock and knew music. What was he--a renaissance man? She glared over her shoulder at the others when she heard them protesting her sudden change in moods.  
“Okay, we're going.” They all said quickly and quietly as they followed after Haruhi.

\----**----

Haruhi groaned once she was in the room Romey and Kaoru had prepared for her. The whole ride to the couple’s mansion the group asked China and Jenny a myriad of questions about their elusive big brother. By the time they were in the driveway Haruhi knew more about him than she knew about the law.   
She flopped on the bed and sighed, burying her face into the pillows as she wanted to get a least a few minutes of quiet before joining the others for dinner. As she nuzzled it she realized that the covers didn't feel as luxurious or his or that she had somehow grown used to the latent smell of his hair care products in those very brief hours together.   
She shuffled and looked at her phone. When she saw no new messages, she felt a little disappointed that he hadn't contacted her. Haruhi groaned and hit the pillow with her face repeatedly. Stop acting like a love-sick teenager! She reprimanded herself. Giving another loud and frustrated groan Haruhi rolled on her side and scrambled to grab the stuffed tanuki Romey and Kaoru made sure was sitting on the bed waiting for her.   
“He's just a silly guy, right Tanu?” Haruhi asked the stuffed animal softly as she shuffled under the covers and pulled them over her head.   
She made it nod its head at her.  
“Yeah, even if he's really...really...hot. He's just a guy! Just a guy I slept with...who happened to be related to two of my best friends…” Haruhi sighed and hugged the stuffed animal as she burrowed further into the sheets.   
Downstairs the group waited for Haruhi to join them in the parlor. They were all seated around the large 4K TV as China and Jenny fought over what they would watch as they waited. Despite that, the group couldn't help but be colored curious at Haruhi’s sudden temper tantrum and at the fact that the two “siblings” had a brother that had gone unmentioned for some odd years.   
“Maybe Haruchi’s tired.” Jenny said softly. “And upset that all of you asked her so many questions about her own time. There is a reason why she left for Boston without us...and then stayed too because everyone wanted to know all about her personal business.”  
“We just wanna know what she's up to.” Hikaru said.  
“What if Haru-chan got into trouble somehow? How would we help her?” Honey asked.   
“My darling daughter's in trouble?!” Tamaki cried loudly as he hugged one of the couch pillows and curled into a ball.  
“Haruchi’s a big girl and she can handle herself, she’s not like any of us.” Jenny said simply. “I mean we’re all pretty reliant on one another...not to mention that if she wanted to keep a secret then she’s allowed to keep it, we should all drop it and let her enjoy her welcome home dinner. Which means...you idiot King and perverted Raver, don’t you dare question her...and Chi-Chi if you so much as ask her about it I won’t make you my famous triple fudge cookies with chocolate chips and marshmallows...and I won’t let you borrow my new dress I got from a top designer.”   
“But I was gonna wear that to the twins’ party next month!” China pouted.  
“If you bug Haruchi you won’t.” Jenny said simply. “Be a nice Chi-Chi...and you two idiot twins don’t you dare cause trouble! I’ll be sure to spit in your food if you do.”   
“Don't look at me.” Kaoru said while discreetly pointing to Hikaru.   
“Traitor!”   
“What? You like to pry.”  
“And you don't?”  
“No, I don't.” Kaoru turned his nose up and his back on Hikaru causing his twin to growl in annoyance.  
“Can it twins,” Jenny ordered. “You guys need to be more like Kyo-pon, he’s not wanting to pry into Haruchi’s business.”   
“He's secretly looking up Crawdad’s records though.” China snorted.   
“Miss Sakurai, I know not what you mean.” Kyouya said looking up from his iPad.  
“Kyo-pon,” Jenny glared and said something to him in French before grabbing his ear and taking his iPad. “Bad, no checking up on people...and Mori don’t you dare call the Boston police department to find out about what happened.”  
“Yeah, Crawdad’s not a perv or a rapist or anythin’. I'm sure that if they did run into each other somehow that he was a perfect gentleman. If he wasn't I'm sure Granmere is haunting his ass right now.”  
“Maybe I’ll um...call him.” Jenny walked out of the room with Kyouya’s phone and dialed Marcus’s number. “Marky, pick up.”   
“Welcome to the house of not signing up for another credit card, leave a message after the fuck off.” Marcus’s voice said once the phone was picked up.  
“Marcus Ray! You need to change that message,” Jenny snapped in annoyance. “I really need to talk to you.”   
The other end was silent before Marcus was heard laughing.   
“Bunny? What you doin’ callin’ from another number?” Marcus asked as he cleared his throat.  
“My friend threw my phone into the fountain so I’m using my boyfriend’s phone.” Jenny said simply. “Listen Marky, I have something to ask you.”   
“What is it? It has to be quick, the team is takin’ a break before we go back to training.”  
“Oh! The team?!” Jenny squealed. “Can I say hi? Please! Please! Please! They love me!”   
She heard Marcus sigh before putting the phone on speaker.   
“Fellas! Say hey!”  
Jenny heard a chorus of “Hellos” and “I love yous” ring out from the field.  
Giggling she called out to the guys on the other end of the phone. “Hey boys! I do hope you’re training hard and if you are I might just perform for you guys...alone.”   
She heard the players jeer and laugh, though they stopped when they saw Marcus glare at them and take the phone off speaker.  
“Don't make me end your break early!” he threatened with an annoyed laugh before he started to speak to Jenny again. “Woman what was that?”  
“What? I wanted to give them a little motivation,” she said simply. “Anyway, did you run into anyone in Boston? Anyone Japanese?”   
“Do you know how many Japanese people there are in Boston for whatever reason?” Marcus asked with a snort. “You're askin’ me that specific question for a specific reason. What's goin’ on Pyo?”  
“Well you didn’t run into a Japanese woman with brown hair and brown eyes, did you?” Jenny asked. “She wears a tanuki hoodie a lot.”   
“Hmm…” She heard him hum loudly in thought for a prolonged amount of time. Jenny scrunched her face up in annoyance. He only did that when he felt she didn't need to know the answer to the question posed before.  
“Marky, did you?” Jenny asked. “She has big eyes and is tiny...she’s my friend and well...if you did meet her did you see anyone take advantage of her? She’s been acting weird since she came back to Japan.”   
“Huh? Your friend?”   
She listened to him snort and laugh once more.  
“Yes, my friend...what’s so funny?”   
“I did not know you were friends with Baby Girl.” He sighed, laughing quietly.  
“Baby Girl?” Jenny blinked. “Marky, you didn’t...Marky you didn’t go into daddy mode, did you?”   
“It was hard not to around her. Your friend was almost sucking my dick under the bar.”  
“Seriously?!” Jenny said loudly before quieting down. “Ugh...Marky, you did use protection, right?”  
“Every time.”  
“Every time?! How many times?!”  
“Like four? Maybe five?”   
“Marcus Ray Sakurai!”  
“What? Me and your friend are grown ass adults that can make our own decisions.”  
“I know, I know...just...ugh, when you come don't tell the others?”  
“What? They puttin’ a hit on me?”  
“Err...well…”  
Jenny heard Marcus sigh and chuckle.  
“Don't worry Bunny, I'm not the kind of guy that kisses and tells. Your other overbearin’ friends won't know a detail.” Marcus promised before clearing his throat. “Anyways, I need to get back to practice. I'll see you soon Bunny.”  
“Fine...see you Marky.” Jenny shook her head as she hung up and walked back into the room. Darn it...he just made it harder for himself whenever he would come to meet the group.  
“So, what did you run off for Suouette?” Sally asked. “Who did you call? Was it your elusive big brother?”  
Jenny squeaked out. “Umn...well...I…” she shook her head and silent erased Marcus’s number from Kyouya’s phone. “Goddamn it Marky…”

Haruhi groaned in annoyance and sat her phone down as she cuddled her stuffed tanuki while silently cursing her luck. Why didn’t she not go to the party? Why did she not just spend the last night in Boston making sure she had everything? Wait...if she didn’t go then she wouldn’t have met such an amazing man. There was no way she would be able to get him out of her mind now nor would she be able to live it down if anyone else found out. She began cursing again loudly.   
“What's wrong Baby Girl?”  
Haruhi froze when that familiar shiver ran up her spine. That wasn't him, it couldn't be. She dared to turn to look at the doorway. Nope...it was him and for some reason he was in his boxers.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” Haruhi cried. “Did you follow me?! Wait did anyone see you?! Why the hell didn’t you tell me your sisters were China-chan and Usada?!”   
“You never asked Baby Girl.” He walked over and sat on the bed. “I'm here because you asked me to be here.”  
“No, I didn’t!” Haruhi cried. “Go away! Just go away! I don’t want to see you! Ugh why can’t you just go away? I don’t want anything to do with you…”   
“Then why give me your number?”  
“I don’t know...I just...ugh...I…” Haruhi groaned in Japanese before putting the pillow over her head. “Go away…”   
She felt the bed shift and combined with his silence she thought he had finally disappeared. She was wrong though when she felt something run down her spine and stop at the small of her back.  
“Go away!” Haruhi wailed. “Just go away! I don’t want to see you! Go away! Just stop bugging me!” 

“Haruhi-dear! Wake up you're having a nightmare!”  
Haruhi opened her eyes and groaned. “Romey-chan... did you see...ugh nevermind...what’s wrong?”   
“We were wondering if you were going to join us for dinner anytime soon. The food is getting cold.”  
Haruhi's face flared red. “Oh...right...um...I'll be down in a minute.”   
She watched Romey leave and sat up with a sigh and groan. She had a bad feeling she was never going to get him out of her mind.

To be Continued


	3. Birthday Night (Part Une)

"Marcus-san…."

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"Don't stop…" Haruhi begged with a small whine. She moaned out softly and grabbed at the sheets as the man above her thrusted into her slowly.

It was a dream and she knew it. After almost two months of having him appear to her in her dreams she eventually gave up fighting it. The only downside was that it was a dream. Ever since she returned home the lawyer felt herself longing to feel his touch in the downtime that she had. Forced to make do with just her dreams and the memory of their night together she made due with just that.

She moaned in her hand in an attempt to stifle them, not wanting to wake up Romey and Kaoru again. Damn, just another reason she needed her own place. No thanks to that blond idiot most landlords were wary of renting to her.

In the background, Haruhi could hear a faint ringing. She ignored it, not wanting for her dream to end before she did. A small annoyed cry came from her when the phone didn't stop ringing.

"You should answer it Baby Girl," his deep voice said with a chuckle.

Haruhi shook her head. "No...don't stop…"

"Trust me it'll be worth it."

Haruhi pouted though shivered at feeling his lips on her neck. Rolling over on her side, she fumbled to grab her phone from its charger before answering it.

"Hello?" she demanded in frustration.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Haruhi froze at hearing that familiar chuckle. Damn her luck. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Baby Girl?"

"Ah! Right...M-Marcus-san...um...hello." She said in a coarse whisper.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Yes. "No...well kinda. Marcus-san why are you calling me? I thought you were in Boston still." Haruhi asked softly.

"You did ask me to call whenever I came to Japan. I'll be there in a few hours and was wondering if you'd like to get lunch."

"L-Lunch huh?"

She could have agreed but she also remembered that the twins' birthday party was that night and that she and the others would be spending most of the day setting up. If she accepted she'd have a damn hard time getting away from the lot of them.

"Today's a bad day for me," she said softly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds fair. I have some settling I need to do today anyways."

"Settling?"

"Oh I'm thinking of moving here permanently."

"Y-You are?!"

Haruhi's excitement was made known to herself when she heard Marcus laugh in amusement over the phone. She blushed brightly and covered her mouth.

"I-I mean...you are? Why?" she asked softly.

"Well I have family here and they want to see more of me."

Oh, right. China and Jenny were his siblings. Haruhi chewed on her bottom lip gently in thought, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Oh well...um...maybe I can sneak out of my meeting for a quick lunch? You are coming to Bunkyo right?"

"Yeah I am."

Just hearing the smile in his voice made her heart flip.

"O-Okay. Um, we could meet at the McDonald's on the other side of Aogiri Park."

"Aogiri Park? That sounds like a date...how does one sound?"

"It sounds good. Um...I'll see you then Marcus-san."

"See you Baby Girl. Sweet dreams."

He hung up and Haruhi buried her head into the pillows while thrashing and screaming. She actually made a date with someone! She was proud of herself and the place was perfect...just two blocks down from where the party was going to be held so she could sneak out and back before they missed her too terribly.

"Haruhi-dear! It's time for breakfast!"

Oh. Haruhi sat up and stretched before she joined Romey in the kitchen. She yawned and said a brief good morning to her but then blinked when she saw it was only the two of them.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"I told him to go somewhere with Hikaru-dear while the others came over to discuss the party."

"Oh."

"Hm? Is everything okay Haruhi-dear?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep!" Haruhi waved her hands in quick dismissing motions. "So, uh, is everyone going to be coming over here?"

"That's what I just said yes."

"Oooh...okay." Haruhi popped her lips and grabbed a piece of toast. She ate it dry while trying to find a way to avoid contact with China a little while longer.

Romey shook her head as she continued setting out the separate plates of food for each of the guests. She knew Haruhi had always a little well...strange...but lately, the tiny tanuki lawyer has been so in excess. Her attention went back to Haruhi when her friend made a small yelp upon hearing the doorbell ring.

"You sit and eat Haruhi-dear." Romey said softly as she left the dining room to answer the door. "Come in everyone!"

Haruhi could hear her beckoning for their friends to join them. At hearing the group clamoring Haruhi shoved more toast in her mouth before starting on the plate set before her.

"Chi-Chi why can't we invite Marky over today?" Jenny pouted. "I really wanted him to meet all of you and plus I bet he'd really like to meet Haruchi."

"You're just excited because your older brother wants you to have fun with the girls." Sally said. "Even if he's hot damn with a slice of good god papi chulo!"

"I told you not to show Baby Mama his senior pictures." China cackled as she sat next to Haruhi. "Anyways, Crawdad wants to settle in before he gets dragged out by you later."

"Eh-Eh? Me?" Haruhi asked through a mouth full of food.

"Oh not you, Bun-Buns."

"I wanna show Marky around town," Jenny pouted. "And Haruchi you should go with us, you'd have a lot of fun and I know Marky would adore having you tag along. He likes small girls."

"As exhibited by his ex." China snorted.

"EX?!"

"Uh yeah...I dated Marky once."

"WHAT?!" Haruhi cried.

"How did you go from HERO to ZERO?!" Sally demanded as she pointed to Kyouya.

"Miss Moore, do remember that I am driving all of us to the venue later." Kyouya said calmly as he picked up a piece of low sodium turkey bacon.

"Well Marky and I realized we just didn't click," Jenny waved a hand. "Besides Kyo-pon's my prince charming, he's just my type."

"You just have a thing for dark hair and glasses." Honey yelped out and hid behind China. "Wah! Squishy-chan, she glared at me and threw an orange at me!"

"Bun-Buns be nice." China chided as she pulled Honey into her lap. "Either way, Crawdad wore glasses at one point. I don't think he still does though."

"How could you date your own brother?" Tamaki asked putting his hands on Jenny's shoulders. "How?! That's incest!"

"Tama, Marky isn't my real brother." Jenny waved a hand. "We're play siblings kind of like how Chi-Chi is my play sister, even if she's a pain in the butt like a real one...I mean borrowing my clothes, chopping the heads off my dolls when we were little and reading my diary."

"I still do. I didn't know you were into butt stuff Shitstain."

"Miss Sakurai!"

"Chi-Chi leave him alone," Jenny laughed. "Oh Haruchi what's wrong?"

Haruhi glared at the two before sighing. "Excuse me." She walked up the stairs and sent a text to Marcus.

I can make it after all, want to meet up for lunch daddy?

Sure Baby Girl. You still want to meet at McDonald's or do you have somethin' tastier in mind?

Meet me at the Sakura Lounge.

Is that by Aogiri Park too?

Yes. Make sure you wear something nice because you won't be let in without a jacket and a tie.

Trust me Baby Girl, I'll be dressed to kill.

Great, see you then daddy.

"Sweetcheeks! Come down and eat so we can head to the venue!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. She'd have to fake sick to get out of going to the venue. After all, she'd need to see him again. She wanted to know that she was now the only person on his mind.

After a few moments with no word from Haruhi, the group voted for Tamaki to go check on her despite his protests. Usually walking into any of Haruhi's rooms uninvited resulted in her attacking him with the nearest projectile. The blond king cleared his throat and knocked on the door nervously.

"Haruhi? It's your dearest daddy coming in to check on you." The shaking of his voice could be heard through the door.

Haruhi sighed and quickly did the only thing she could think of. She pretended to throw up, and quickly scrambled into bed after flushing the toilet.

Tamaki ran over and hugged Haruhi. "Haruuhii! What's wrong? Did that devil twin poison you?!"

"First of all senpai, Kaoru's not here and second of all let me go." Haruhi mumbled. "I'm not feeling well...so go on with the others...tell them I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay...Mommy! Tell our children that I'm not coming! I have to take care of our daughter!"

"Senpai, first of all you're NOT my dad," Haruhi said. "And second of all you are dating Sally-chan, and you're not going to use me as a means of escaping from your duties of decorating for the twins birthday party."

Tamaki's face blanched as he backed away from her and resigned to sit in a corner, growing mushrooms as he mumbled about the foul things Haruhi dared to say to him.

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, leave now…" She grumbled. "Or I'll tell everyone about what you do with those mushrooms."

Tamaki gasped and sulked out of the room akin to a caterpillar. Haruhi watched him leave, sighing heavily to herself as she curled up under the covers more. She made sure to listen to the group as they began gathering their things and supplies to leave. Listening longer she heard the cars pull out if the long driveway and speed down the street.

She counted in her head. Usually they would return somewhere within fifteen minutes of their departure if they had left something behind.

At thirty minutes, Haruhi got out of bed and went to shower. She had to have a game plan and she needed to mentally prepare herself for whatever answers he'd give her. After all, he wasn't like the hosts from what she could gather. He was different and that difference was more terrifying than eating Hikaru's cooking.

She looked in her temporary closet and scanned over the items hanging with a critical eye. She wanted something that would keep his attention on her and only her. All of her outfits had the combined attention hold as a wet mop. Then she saw it: a dress she had fought tooth and nail, and eventually lost that battle, with China and Jenny to keep away from her. She laughed softly at the irony as she picked up the dress and laid it out on her bed. She scanned the closet for the accessories the dynamic duo had picked out for her also.

She wrapped the short scarf around her neck and slipped the short red pumps on before grabbing her things and rushing out of the house. Haruhi checked her phone, it was ten-thirty. Her commute to the other side of Aogiri Park would take roughly an hour and a half, leaving her time to prepare herself more.

\----------------------------

Damn, she was late. Haruhi grumbled as she hurried as fast as she could to the Sakura Lounge. She sighed when she made it to the restaurant, noting with a small frown at how busy it already was. Sighing deeply she smoothed out her dress, making sure it lay flat over the curves which it accentuated.

She clicked her tongue quietly in a mix of annoyance and nervousness as she slowly approached the hostess station.

"Excuse me, I'd like a table for two."

She watched the waitress nod without looking up, searching furiously through the book for an open seat.

"I'm sorry ma-oh!" the hostess gasped softly, looking at Haruhi as if she had seen a celebrity of some sort. "Ah, I'm sorry ma'am, that was so rude of me! Your table is already ready."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her but gave the young woman a smile as she followed her through the crowded restaurant. She didn't know she felt about being called ma'am but at least it was different from being called a commoner.

The two progressed to the back, in a small rather romantic area of the lounge next to the stage where a pianist played a soft melody and across the way from the bar.

"Sakurai-san, here is your guest." The hostess announced as she stepped back slightly.

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Marcus slide from his side of the booth and stand. He was dressed smartly in an ivory suit with a brown vest and gold shirt. Matching sunglasses hid his eyes but she could tell he was analyzing her appearance as he smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"It's good to see you again Baby Girl." He said with a deep chuckle.

His voice caused a warm feeling in Haruhi's stomach. She smiled, fighting back the blush rising on her cheeks as she sat down slowly. Once in her seat she watched him sit as well before asking the waitress to bring them two teas.

They watched her leave, Haruhi frowning slightly at seeing the waitress blush from his being charming. He must have caught the glare she had given the poor girl because Haruhi heard him laugh softly and watched him as he took his sunglasses off and put them inside of his jacket.

"I'm surprised you asked me to meet you here Baby Girl." He admitted with a smile.

"You are? Why?" Haruhi watched his lips twitch into a smile as he adjusted in the seat, leaning in an almost predatory way. He looked like a big cat that had just spotted it's prey.

"Because whenever I'm asked to meet a woman in a place like this it's always to be drilled." He looked at her as he gave a slight lick of his lips. "Am I wrong, Baby Girl?"

Haruhi turned bright red. '"I just wanted to meet you here…" she mumbled. "I mean it's th only place that my friends go to alot...I mean aside from the Raintree restaurant but I didn't think it was a good idea since I'm not sure that Anna and Elsa planned to have our friends' party there today."

"That's right, the twins are havin' their birthday party today." He gave a slightly amused chuckle as he looked at Haruhi. "Is that the only reason why we're here?"

"No...I just wanted to know...uh more about you." Haruhi said softly. "I've only heard stories about you…"

"Uh-huh," he leaned back, nodding to the waitress with a small smile when she brought back their teas. She left and he added more sugar to his, stirring it with the straw. "Let me guess...you've heard about me and Bunny datin'?" he asked, looking Haruhi in her eyes while looking up from his tea.

"Yeah not that I am jealous or anything but why her?" Haruhi asked softly. "I mean why'd you choose to date her? I know it couldn't have been her wits or you're the type to like women who can tie their hair into a bow and wear it like that all day."

"You sound jealous, it's cute." He took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his seat. "It was a childhood thing. From when I was fourteen or so to when Bunny turned sixteen and moved here. It was a first love type deal, we grew up together so we just found things in each other that made us wanna date."

"So it was the hair." Haruhi mumbled.

"No, it was that big heart under all of that breast fat." He said so smoothly Haruhi almost missed the joking aspect of it.

"Oh...um...so you two dated...but she calls you her brother." Haruhi said softly. "I mean it was weird at first until she and China-chan explained it."

"We grew up together and for a while I took care of them...but I like to think that while we were together I showed her what to expect and want from anyone else she might date."

Haruhi took a sip of her tea before coughing at his words. Boy was he going to be in for a surprise. "I see, well you don't have to worry!" she then glanced away from him. "So why'd you pick me up while I was drunk?"

He laughed. "Baby Girl you made your way over to my table and sat on my lap."

"I did?!" Haruhi cried. "I...oh god...I'm so sorry if I forced you into bed."

Marcus held his hand up and offered her a smile. "It's okay, definitely no harm done."

"Are you sure I didn't mean to…" Haruhi paled when her phone rang. "Damn it...excuse me." she anwered it before letting out a yelp when the sound of a loud voice came from it.

"HARUHI! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?! WE CAN'T FIND YOU! DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY THE PLEBEIAN EXCHANGE?!"

Marcus snorted softly. "Is this the source of your daddy fetish Baby Girl?"

Haruhi blushed before she shook her head. "Senpai, you're not my dad and I'm fine...I recovered and went out for a walk."

"You did? Well join us for lunch." Tamaki said. "Daddy would love for you to come eat with us at The Sakura Lounge."

"What?!" Haruhi cried. "What?! Why!?"

"We want you to join us." Tamaki said. "We'll be getting a private table right now. Just let them know who you are."

Haruhi looked over at the hostess station and saw the others were there. "Oh fuck me…" She ended the call and slid under the table.

"Baby Girl, we're not repeating the other night are we?" Marcus teased as he leaned down to look under the table.

"Shh," Haruhi said. "Tell me when they're gone so I can sneak out...it was great to see you but I should be going."

Marcus shook his head with a small smile. He reached a hand under the table and patted her on her head as he watched the hostess station. He looked down at her when he saw the hostess walk them towards the private rooms.

"You're good to go Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded about to dart out from the table when she saw a familiar pair of high heeled shoes. "Damn it…"

"MARKY!"

She saw Marcus move and stand, hearing him chuckle as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bunny, what are you doin' here?"

"I'm here with my friends and boyfriend." Jenny said brightly. "We're having lunch together before we get ready for the party tonight. I am so excited because it's going to be an amaze party."

"I see, I'll make sure to stop by for an hour or two. Where is it at again?"

"It's at my friend's restaurant." Jenny said simply. "We decided to have it there instead of at the park because it would've ended up being a street party...say Marky, why are you here alone? Why not join us?"

"I had a date set up but she stood me up," Marcus smiled slightly. "And I would join you but I need to get back to my place to meet the movers coming with the rest of my stuff."

"Are you sure?" Jenny pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "Pyo...ok…"

Haruhi heard Marcus laugh, a sound opposite to the laugh that she had heard. She peeked out from under the table to see him poke the air out of her cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight Bunny, just text me the address." He promised.

"Ok, i'll be sure to do that." Jenny said and smiled. "I should go before everyone orders without me." she kissed Marcus on the cheek and walked away.

Haruhi crawled from under the table and sighed heavily. "Damn that was close."

"Yeah it was."

Marcus turned to Haruhi and smiled, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips before he placed money for the drinks on the table.

"I'll see you tonight, Baby Girl. We can finish this interview then."

"Wait…" Haruhi said softly. "I can go with you...uh...if you want company that is...I know my friends are probably not expecting me to show up."

"They'll just call you until you do join them." He leaned close to Haruhi, close enough for her to smell his complementing cologne, after shave and deodorant. "Plus," his voice was deep as he whispered in her ear, "I want your attention to be all mine Baby Girl."

Haruhi shuddered and pulled her phone out of her purse. She quickly walked to the lobster tank and dropped it in before walking back to him. "I want to give you all of my attention daddy."

Marcus laughed quietly and offered her his arm. "Well, let's go then sugah."

Haruhi took his arm and smiled brightly. "Ok daddy."

To Be Continued


	4. Birthday Night (Part Deux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Haruhi stared in quiet awe at the spaciousness of his house. It was a mansion tucked away on the quieter side of town, about two train exchanges away from the stop near the neighborhood where the hosts lived. The house itself was painted with calming dark blue walls, silver trim, and grey marbled floors and countertops. The only parts of the house that were fully furnished were the bathrooms, kitchen and his bedroom which was decorated similarly to his bedroom back in Boston.

"Enjoying yourself Baby Girl?" Marcus asked with an amused laugh as he walked to the foot of the stairs. "It'll look better once all of the furniture is here."

Haruhi nodded quietly. "It's calming in here and different than...uh well what little I could remember from your place back in Boston." she blushed a soft hue of red at the memory.

She saw him smile and hold his hand out to her. "No, it's kinda similar, just different colors."

"Oh," Haruhi took his hand in hers and stared up at him. "It's nice...sort of...I'm sure once you move in all of your things it'll feel more homely."

"It should, home is where you make it." Marcus turned to Haruhi and smiled softly before he scooped her up bridal style.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whispered. "We just found eachother again…"

"Then I'll make sure you remember this night," he promised as he carried her into his room.

Haruhi blushed more and leaned her head against his chest as her fingers ran up and down his chest gently. "I'll remember it...as long as I am with you."

"Good girl." He chuckled, pushing the door to his room open with his shoulder.

Haruhi looked up and saw that the one difference between this and his old room was that the bed was bigger than the previous. She then looked to him and squeaked softly when he laid her on the mattress, feeling herself sink into the comfortably soft pillow-top.

He crawled over her, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like the tea from the restaurant, as they lingered on hers. Every second that passed the hotter she felt herself growing, her arms snaking up and around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt his hands roam her body, groping and squeezing different places until they rested on her hips.

She moaned out against his lips, her whole body heating up from the kisses he was giving her. The way his body felt against hers, the way he seemed to be putting all of his weight on her and the way his hands were on her hips. Everything about this felt right and even better than the first time. All Haruhi wanted to do was lose herself in every touch he gave her.

Marcus pulled away from her, smiling down at her briefly as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck, peppering the exposed skin with soft kisses as he held her hips to his. Every kiss he leaned into her, his body grinding against hers gently.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whimpered softly.

"Tell me what you want Baby Girl," he whispered into her neck before biting it gently.

"I want you…"

"You want me to what?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice as one of the hands on her hips crept under the skirt of her dress. His hand was cold against her flushed skin, the large and slightly calloused thing stroking the inside of her thigh making sure to inch up closer to her underwear with every kiss he placed on her neck.

"I want you to make love to me…" Haruhi whimpered out as she kissed him again.

He hummed slightly at her kiss, propping himself up with his free hand as the digits on the other slowly stroked her folds over the silken fabric of her underwear.

Haruhi gave a soft yet almost unheard gasp as she ran her hands down into his pants and grabbed his member. She slowly began rubbing up and down the length with a small smile against his lips. Her fingers circled the head gently.

He gave a soft groan that turned into a growl. He grabbed her wrists and smirked down at her.

"You didn't ask to touch me Baby Girl," he said with a little growl as he pressed her pearl with his fingers.

"Sorry, daddy…" Haruhi whispered softly. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, you may." He let her wrists go and kissed her temple as his fingers played with her folds.

"Thank you, daddy…" Haruhi whined and began stroking him again. She smiled softly as she started rubbing him slowly.

He groaned softly, kissing her shoulder as his fingers slipped under her underwear and slowly stroked up her folds. He chuckled and leaned down, breathing heavily in her ear as he kissed the top of it.

"Wet already Baby Girl?" She could hear a small chuckle come from him.

Haruhi ignored him as she concentrated on her strokes. She wanted nothing more to take him into her mouth. She wanted to taste him, even if it was just for a second. She slowed down her strokes and rubbed the head more.

He groaned out a small chuckle as he pulled away from Haruhi. He sat up, stripping out of his jacket and vest before undoing his belt and pulling his pants down at a torturously slow pace.

Haruhi groaned out watching him. "Don't tease…" She whined. "I want you now daddy."

"You'll get me soon." He leaned forward and kissed her before pulling his pants and underwear off. His hardened member bobbed free of its confines, the long, twitching shaft sitting at attention for her. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Haruhi towards him by her arms.

Haruhi smiled softly and kissed him before she moved down and began kissing his chest gently. He watched her with a small smile, running his hand through her hair as she did so. She stopped just above his member and kissed it gently before taking him into her mouth.

She heard him groan softly with a small chuckle. He adjusted slightly, pulling pillow upon pillow behind his back.

"Take your time, you don't wanna choke sugah."

Haruhi responded to him by grunting softly as she took more of his member into her mouth. She gave a small whine of frustration when she couldn't fit any more of him in her mouth. Her hands came up and began working faster and faster up and down his member.

Marcus groaned out softly with a small smile as his hand ran through her hair, pushing it to the side so that he could see her face as she worked his member.

"Relax your jaw and throat, sugah."

Haruhi moaned her response and did as he said as she moaned more from his taste and the way he felt in her mouth. Haruhi felt him take her hair into his hand and push her head lower down on his shaft.

"Don't panic and breath through your nose…" his voice was deep and lulling despite being laced with lust as he coached her through it.

Haruhi moaned out and gave a small whine of surprise when she felt her mouth begin filling up with more of his member. She started sucking and stroking it faster before letting out a soft gagging sound.

He moaned out of softly, whispering reaffirming words to her. She could hear his southern accent become thicker the more she worked him and the more he talked her through it.

She withdrew some of his member from her mouth and placed her lips all over the slit, she didn't want to let a single drop escape from her mouth. Her heart raced as she anticipated what he'd taste like. Haruhi moaned out again as she became bolder with the strokes.

"Baby Girl…"

His only words of warning was her name as in the following seconds his cum spilled into her mouth with low groans coming from him.

Haruhi drank his cum as she pulled her mouth from his member as a little got onto her face. She looked up at him and gave a soft moan of his name. He smiled, moving his braid from his face with one hand as he motioned for her to come closer with the other.

Haruhi crawled up to him and kissed him gently. She ran her hands into his hair, gently tugging on his braids as she held the kiss. He held her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Haruhi broke the kiss long enough to whisper. "I think...I am in love with you."

She saw Marcus smile slightly, a warmer smile as he gently flipped her onto her back. He leaned down and kissed her as his hands reached up and pulled her dress straps off her shoulders and gently pushed the fabric down over her body.

Haruhi helped him to take her dress off and she glanced up at him again kissing him again. "Daddy…"

"Yes Baby Girl?" He asked with a small purr as he slipped her underwear off.

"I want you so much," Haruhi whispered. "I've dreamt about you since we met...I've wanted you to make love to me over and over again since we last saw each other. I want to feel you...I want you to fill me up...I want to be everything you want me to be to you."

Marcus smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her with enough passion to make her melt. He leaned between her legs, his member grinding against her folds as he reached over and pulled a condom out of his bedside table. He pulled away, kissing down her body slowly.

Haruhi felt his hands stroke up and down her thighs, pushing them out and placing them on his shoulders as his tongue licked over the top of clit in small circles.

Haruhi moaned out in pure pleasure at his tongue on her clit and the way it worked circles around it. She shuddered at the feelings he was giving her. She desperately wanted him. Her whole body responded to his touch, licks, and kisses. Her whole body seemed to respond to everything he did to her. Her voice seemed to raise in volume as she cried out three words.

"I'm your woman!"

"Good girl," he said, his voice muffled by her folds as his tongue slipped into her core.

Haruhi cried out loudly and shuddered. "Daddy! Please stop teasing!" she pouted. "I want to feel you now!"

He ignored her, licking inside of her leisurely. He wanted to taste her again himself, missing the sweet and salty juices that coated his tongue the deeper he licked. He looked up at her, hazel eyes taking in her writhing form as his hands held her thighs in place.

"Daddy please….Give it to me now!"

He chuckled softly. He pulled away and hovered over her, slowly rolling the condom on his member and fingering her once it was on.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined out. "Give it to me NOW!"

She saw his eyebrow twitch and a calm, disarming smile appeared on his face. He rolled Haruhi on her side, rubbing her hip and ass gently before swatting it, leaving a red mark on the pale flesh.

Haruhi yelped out. "What was that for daddy?"

"Discuss don't yell Baby Girl," he said simply as he laid her back on her back and spread her legs. "Yelling only makes me tease you longer." He said as he rubbed his member against her folds, letting the tip slide in before popping it out.

Haruhi whined. "Please...don't tease…" she whimpered. "I need you so much…"

"Hold on to somethin' tight Baby Girl," he said with a small smirk.

Haruhi nodded as she grasped the bed tightly. "Is this good enough daddy?"

"Good girl."

He pumped his member slowly before thrusting his full length into Haruhi quickly. She cried out loudly as her whole body shuddered. She could feel him deep inside of her and whimpered out more and more. He rubbed her hips and lower stomach as he started to move inside of her hard and slow, taking deliberately rough strokes as he lifted one of her legs up.

"Oh god, daddy…" Haruhi gasped feeling his strokes touch every nerve within her. She couldn't describe the feeling going through her body but knew it was much better than the first time with him.

He leaned down and kissed under her ear as he thrust deeper into her. She could hear him groan softly with each thrust, his member throbbing each time her walls tightened around him. His hands held a tight grip on her thighs as he pushed deep enough for his member to be completely inside of her.

"Daddy! Oh god yes!" Haruhi cried out loudly, she quickened up the pace of her hips against his. Her whole body shuddering and her walls tightening more around his member. She gave a louder whine of his name.

"Atta girl…" he gave a little growl, coaxing her into crying out louder as he started to thrust into her harder. He would grind his hips into her with each inward thrust, moving his hips in small circles.

"DADDY!" Haruhi cried out loudly. "Yes! Daddy! More! More! Oh god, more!

He leaned down, kissing her neck as he pulled out and nearly fell out before thrusting into her quickly. He smirked softly against her skin when he felt himself brush against a small bundle of nerves.

Haruhi cried out loudly and screamed his name in pleasure. "Damn it daddy!" she whimpered.

"Hm? What?" he feigned innocence and gave a small purr, holding her body flush to his as he began hitting it repeatedly.

Haruhi cried out louder. "DAMN IT, DADDY!"

"Such a foul mouth," he teased as he bit her neck. Marcus ground his hips into her, hitting her spot with rough precision as their sweat soaked bodies stayed flush to each other.

Haruhi let out a louder scream. "I'm close...daddy…."

"Go ahead," he whispered in her ear. "You have Daddy's permission Baby Girl."

Haruhi moaned out kissing him passionately and whimpered out as she tightened around his member as she began releasing over it as she shuddered and whined out crying his name out loud and biting his shoulder.

She felt Marcus lean back and pull her with him. She sat on his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he started to thrust into her harder and faster. She could hear him groan out soft growls in her ear, his member throbbing harder as his release was near again.

Haruhi tightened her walls around his member again and cried out his name louder and moved her hips with his. "Daddy...please.."

He turned his head and crashed his lips against hers, holding the kiss and groaning out his release into her mouth. She felt warm and could feel the tip of the condom expand slightly as his body jerked under hers.

Haruhi kissed him gently and gazed into his eyes. "I love you…" She whispered.

She saw Marcus blink a few times but he otherwise smiled and kissed her gently as he laid her back on his bed. He pulled out of her slowly and kissed her again as he settled next to her with his arms around her waist.

Haruhi smiled softly laying her head on his chest with a small smile. She kissed him gently again before whispering. "I think you're the love of my life."

"Why do you think that?" he asked with a small laugh as his hand stroked over her lower back.

"You make me feel things that I never felt before," Haruhi said softly. "I feel so great that you're with me...I don't know why...but maybe everything happened for a reason…"

Marcus smiled softly. "Maybe it did," he kissed her gently before reaching for his phone with a quiet groan when he heard it ring. "What rabbit?"

"Marky! We need your hel-why do you sound tired?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked as he rubbed Haruhi's back. "What do you need? I got company here."

"Err well...we need your help to find our friend. She's not answering her phone."

"Oh, she's right here." Marcus handed his phone over to Haruhi, smirking quietly at the glare the young woman gave him when he handed the phone over.

"Hello?"

"Haruchi, why are you with Marky?!"

"I just...uh...we ran into each other and I wanted to talk to him," Haruhi said with a nervous laugh. "I'm fine."

"Ok...but um...don't be late to the party."

"I won't be." Haruhi swatted Marcus's hand away from her. "I'll see you then Usada."

"Ok…bye."

Haruhi ended the call and glared at Marcus. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because if she didn't get a hold of you she'd send out Navy Seal Team Six to find you," Marcus said simply as he rolled the condom off and stood with a stretch. "The first place they'd go is back to the Sakura Lounge and they'd talk to the hostess that saw you leave with a tall foreigner."

"You're right…" Haruhi went silent and watched him. "I should get up...I need to put on something else since they'd make a big deal out of me wearing a dress."

"You look good in 'em, compliments your legs."

"Thank you…" Haruhi blushed more. "Umn...daddy? Are you going to be at the party tonight too? I'd love to see you again."

"If I missed it the Chupacabra would track me down and attack me." Marcus laughed softly.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll see you then…" she said softly. "Um...I meant what I said too."

Marcus smiled and kissed her forehead before helping her up. "Be sure to wear something pretty for me Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded. "I will daddy," she promised. "Or else you'll punish me right?"

"And then some."  
\------------  
Haruhi staggered into Romey's and Kaoru's shared home once Marcus dropped her off. Though, they stayed outside in the car for a few more moments to say goodbye one more time. She sighed softly and dreamily as she made it into her room without either friend figuring out where she was or what she was doing...or better yet who she was doing.

She bit her bottom lip with a soft smile, twirling the ends of her hair in a daydream-like state as she thought about earlier with Marcus. She found herself blushing and growing hotter at the thought of how much power his thrusts had.

She slapped her cheeks a few times. Snap out it...even if he was a walking aphrodisiac. Haruhi sighed dreamily once more before walking into the bathroom to run water in the tub. The digital clock on the tiled wall of the bathroom told her that it was three going on four. She had a few hours until the party was to start and she'd see Marcus again.

As she eased into the tub, Haruhi sighed at the hot water soaking in her skin. She rubbed her arms bare of the leftover soap from her pre-scrub before leaning back in the tub. She noticed the slight reflecting material of the shower wall held her reflection and began checking herself. Her thighs were bruised with his finger marks on them but she needed to see where he left any and all bruises or markings on her. She counted four, most being in easily hid place of her body.

She sighed heavily and smiled again at the memory. Another sigh and smile were dedicated to thinking of what they would do for their own private after party. But before that, she needed to decide what to wear for him.

Haruhi lifted her leg and looked at it. Maybe that red and white dress with the really slutty slit up the leg would work. She gave a giddy laugh and bit her bottom lip in the thought of her new daddy's reaction to her in that dress.

Hopefully, he'd punish her...Haruhi gave another giddy giggle as she thought of what he could possibly do to her and what she wanted him to do. Aside from that, that dress had to make him focus his overly charming self on her even if they were dating.

She slid under the water and sighed softly, knowing that no matter what happened that night she'd wear something that would make him sure to be by her side the entirety of the party.

All she had to worry about was Sally's antics.

To Be Continued


	5. Birthday Night (Part Trois)

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Haruhi gave a small annoyed sigh as she sat in the parlor with Romey and Kaoru while they waited for China and Hikaru to come over. The two "birthday boys" thought that it would be fun to for them to arrive in style with their girls. She was stuck waiting on the two because Kyouya and Jenny were late to pick her up...like usual. She wasn't going to ride with Tamaki to save herself a half-hour of hearing him squeal over her dress before they even made it to the party.

It wasn't as if it was a bad dress, it was a strapless red chiffon dress with a high slit up the right side. The biggest part of the dress was that there was nothing keeping it from slipping down and exposing what little cleavage she had. Sighing softly and laughing at the idea of Marcus ripping it off of her was enough to make her want to call him over right now and just let him take her as his over and over again until he was satisfied. Blushing more she began to wonder if she should continue on with their game of pretending to just meet each other for the sake of appearances but at the same time she wanted to prove that she was the right woman to be his "little girl."

She felt as if the conversation between the two lovers was being directed to her and she turned to look at them after trying to fan the blush from her cheeks.

"Hm? Did you say something?" She asked Romey curiously.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted me to get you something from the kitchen," Romey said brightly. "You might need to wait a little longer because Jenny-dear and Kyouya-san are both running late because they're in traffic."

"Oh...um...just a glass of water would be fine," Haruhi said while cursing those two mentally. She was eager to get to the party but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what Marcus would do to her if she kept him waiting for too long. He'd probably drag her into the coat room and punish her.

"Maybe you'd be better off riding with us," Kaoru blinked and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. "Oi Earth to Haruhi, can you hear me on Planet Tanuki?"

Haruhi blinked and stared at Kaoru blankly in annoyance from rousing her from her reverie. "What was that Kaoru? I wasn't paying attention…" she said flatly.

"I said you'd be better off riding with us," Kaoru said. "You know you're going to be late if you let those two drive you there...why in the world didn't you ask the boss to take you to the party?"

"Why?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You know why…I'm going outside to wait…"

"Geez, I was just asking!"

Haruhi shut the door behind her and sighed leaning against the door and blushed more at the idea of Marcus and her being alone...that he'd probably snap into daddy mode the moment he saw her. That he'd probably tell her to ask him permission to do anything...it was something she anticipated. Hopefully he'd punish her first before settling into his role as her "daddy".

"Sweetcheeks! Damn you look fly!"

"Ah...uh, China-chan, what are you…" Haruhi began before looking up and seeing the familiar black car pull up. "Ah! My ride's here! See ya!" she ran to the car and opened the door as she got in and shut the door. "Drive!"

"Haruchi, hi?" Jenny blinked but shook her head as she giggled. "Your dress is cute, and you look really impatient."

"I'm just ready to get this night over with." Haruhi deadpanned. "Usada, you're wearing a nice dress…"

"Thank you." Jenny giggled. "Kyo-pon bought it for me."

"I see…" Haruhi frowned and sighed in annoyance. Was that rabbit dressed like that on purpose? Was she going to steal her daddy away? No no...Usada always dressed this way for parties. Maybe she could convince her to wear something else.

"You know Usada, I heard that Taylor Swift has the same dress," Haruhi said quietly.

"She does?" Jenny blinked. "What?! I can't be seen in the same dress then...Kyo-pon take me back home, I wanna change."

"But Jennifer Anne…"

"NOW!" Jenny shouted.

"Fine…" Kyouya glared at Haruhi in the rearview mirror cursing quietly.

Haruhi gave Kyouya an innocent smile all the while suppressing her victorious smile and chuckle.

"Haruchi, you think I should wear my other dress? The white one with the short skirt?" Jenny asked. "I mean it's new."

Haruhi blinked and looked at Jenny. "Ah...maybe?"

"It has been seen once," Jenny said. "I mean I wore it to Lady GaGa's party a few months ago and it was a really big hit."

"Jennifer Anne, please don't ask Haruhi for dress advice," Kyouya said flatly as he turned the corner. "She'll probably suggest a dress fit for one of those Mormons."

Haruhi glared daggers at the back of Kyouya's head.

"She won't do that," Jenny said. "Haruchi's my friend and she'd never steer me wrong. I mean it's a party, I am gonna look cute no matter what happens."

"Remember when she picked out your graduation dress?"

"Hey! That was a cute dress!"

"It was a tablecloth."

"Don't worry! Haruchi's taste has gotten better."

___**____

"I hate Haruchi," Jenny hissed once they got to the party, she sighed in annoyance and pouted. "Kyo-pon, I look like an old lady!"

"I tried to warn you," Kyouya said as he got off the phone with Lottie. "Lottie-san should be here with a replacement dress soon."

Jenny nodded. "Ok...I just hope that no one makes a big deal out of this."

"Daaaaamn Suouette did you get dressed in the dark?" Sally asked. "Wow, you look like a Mormon bride."

Jenny teared up and ran to hide behind a potted plant. "Haruchi I hate you!"

"Love you too Usada!" Haruhi called with a small smile and began looking around for Marcus.

"Oh...mein...gott."

"Ne, ne, is he a model? He's as tall as Takashi."

"Oh hell, someone grab Baby Mama!"

Sally ran over to the person only to have Romey grab her and drag her back to where they were all standing.

"Lemme go!" Sally wailed. "I wanna jump him!"

"Honestly be ladylike!" Romey lectured.

The man in question was dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a red vest. His white shirt was faintly decorated silk and the tie tucked neatly into the vest was red and black striped. His hair was out of its braids, smoothed back with the exception of a few hairs to frame his face and falling over his shoulders.

"Marky!" Jenny ran over to him and hugged him sniffling. "Marky!"

Marcus smiled as he hugged Jenny around her shoulders. "Bunny what's wrong...and what the hell are you wearin'?" he asked as he looked down at her and looked over her dress. "Did Aunt Bee dress you?"

Jenny began wailing. "Haruchi helped me pick a dress!" she said. "She said that Taylor Swift has worn all of the dresses I own!"

"What about that one I sent you?" Marcus tilted his head though his gaze settled on Haruhi and he gave her a disapproving smirk. "That was specifically designed for you."

"She said that one too!" Jenny said sniffling as she buried her face in his chest. "Marky, I have to wear a dress after Taylor Swift has worn it!"

"No no, that wasn't a Taylor Swift dress Bunny now stop cryin'," Marcus said soothingly as he rubbed the top of her head.

Jenny nodded. "Ok…" she let him go. "I'll go wait for Lottie outside…maybe no one else will notice me outside."

"Alright," Marcus smiled at Jenny. "I'm gonna be at the bar if you need me." He patted her on her shoulder before walking through the crowd to get to the bar, passing by Haruhi to give her a passing whiff of his cologne.

Haruhi blushed and followed him as she looked at him. "So um...hi…"

He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're bein' bad already Baby Girl…" he said softly, his deep voice laced with a small smirk and a laugh.

"I'm not…" Haruhi whispered. "I've been an angel."

"Oh? Then why sabotage the rabbit?" As he spoke his hand slowly moved up her spine. "You knew that was a hideous dress."

Haruhi shuddered. "I didn't sabotage her…that dress and the others she had was worn by Taylor Swift..."

"Not the one I sent her." Marcus pulled away from Haruhi and smirked at her, grabbing her ass through the dress gently before accepting his drink from the bartender with a small smile.

Haruhi whined. "Daddy…" She moaned. "I didn't sabotage her...I wanted to help her dress nicely."

"Mm-hmm." He sounded unimpressed and looked at her as he sipped his drink slowly. His unwavering eye contact was a challenge to Haruhi to keep her lies up under his gaze.

"I did...it wasn't like I was jealous of her figure," Haruhi mumbled. "She's not so small after all."

"You have a nice figure too," he said with a small chuckle. "Don't be jealous…" he leaned close and kissed under her ear gently, "because you have me to appreciate your figure all night Baby Girl."

Haruhi gasped and shuddered. "I just...I did sabotage her."

"I'll have to punish you later," he whispered in her ear. "But for now, let's enjoy the party Baby Girl."

"Oh ok…" Haruhi said with a pout. She was wrong maybe he wasn't the type to fall into the role of a daddy dom.

She saw him smile as he pulled away from her. "Oh by the way…" he licked his lips slowly. "Who told you not to wear underwear under that dress Baby Girl?" he asked in English.

"I thought it'd be easier for you to...um...take me," Haruhi whispered blushing.

"You should've asked first," he said softly as he slid his hand up her thigh slowly.

"Ah. I just….wanted to surprise you, Marcus."

"Did I say you could say my name?"

"No…"

"Then…" he slid his hand on the inside of her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Call me daddy Baby Girl or ask for permission to say my name."

"Yes, daddy…" Haruhi whispered.

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed her temple. "When Bunny comes back I want you to apologize...if you do then you can call me by my name."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok daddy I'll apologize to…" she gasped in surprise. "THAT EVIL RABBIT!"

"Hm?" Marcus turned to look at where Haruhi was, his hand slipping from between her thighs in the process.

"She's wearing a...a...ugh!" Haruhi narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I'm not going to let her stay here in that…daddy are you staring at her?!"

"It's a nice dress," Marcus said simply with a shrug. He then quirked an eyebrow at Haruhi. "Are you trying to tell me what not to look at Baby Girl?"

"Yes," Haruhi said simply. "You shouldn't be staring at Usada, she's not interested in you…"

"I'm not saying I'm interested in her." Marcus sat his drink down and leaned against the bar. "I appreciate nice dresses on women when I see 'em on women. Appreciation does not alway equate lust Baby Girl."

"I guess…" Haruhi mumbled. She was going to be sure that she was the center of his attention all night. Even if it meant being evil. "I guess you're right daddy." she smiled brightly.

___**____

"Daddy, I'm sorry you had to see that," Haruhi said looking up at Marcus once they were inside the coat room. "I don't know how I spilled all of that wine on Usada's dress."

"Uh-huh sure, you don't." Marcus shook his head as he looked down at Haruhi with a small smirk. "Bend over."

Haruhi blinked. "What?" She asked blushing as she bent over. "Why?"

Marcus took his belt off and struck Haruhi across the ass with it.

Haruhi let out a loud scream. "What the hell? Why'd you do that?!" she asked blushing.

"Because you need to be punished for being a bad girl, Baby Girl," Marcus said simply as he struck her again.

Haruhi whined out more. "Daddy…I don't need to be punished it was an accident," she mumbled softly as she gave a small smile at the feeling of him punishing her.

"Just like tripping her was an accident?" he asked as he continued to strike her with the belt.

"She tripped on her own." Haruhi whimpered. "I didn't do anything to hurt Usada...she's a clumsy bunny."

"Uh-huh," Marcus smirked softly as he slapped her ass roughly with his hand.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined. "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

"Why don't I believe you Baby Girl?"

"Because you love the rabbit more than me." Haruhi pouted cutely. "You believe her than me."

"I saw you do all of that Baby Girl." Marcus shook his head and sat Haruhi on the desk. He stood between her legs and looked at her while cupping her face. "Does Daddy have to prove his love to you again?"

"Yes…" Haruhi said quietly.

"One last time and you're gonna remember that you don't have to worry about other girls," he said as he leaned down and kissed Haruhi.

Haruhi whined in the kiss and moaned softly before she got an evil look on her face and bit his lip. He looked down at her and pinched her ass as he hiked the skirt of her dress up.

"Biting Baby Girl?" he asked as he rubbed his fingers over her folds slowly.

Haruhi smirked at him. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "I punished you for staring at the rabbit."

Marcus chuckled softly and pushed Haruhi's back further against the wall while pushing her legs open. He leaned close, close enough for her to hear his breathing, as he pushed two fingers into her core.

"You don't punish me Baby Girl," he whispered with a small growl as he added a third finger. "I punish you."

Haruhi whined out softly and resisted the urge to cry out. She looked up at him and shook her head. "You were bad Marcus…"

She could feel his fingers push deeper inside of her, wiggling and thrusting roughly. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue licking up her neck slowly.

"Daddy…" she whined out more as her hands came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. She tilted her head up to look up at the ceiling and moaned more.

"Good girl…"

He bit her neck, sucking on the exposed flesh as he thrust his fingers into her faster.

Haruhi whined out louder and tensed up around his fingers as she whimpered and released over his thrusting fingers crying out his name. She shivered as his fingers pulled out of her.

"Look at me Baby Girl," he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi moaned and looked at him. "Yes, daddy?"

Marcus smiled as he licked her release from his fingers, making a show of his tongue slowly lapping up her juices. When he was done, he licked his lips slowly and leaned closer to her.

"You taste really good sugah…" he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Haruhi moaned through the kiss. "Thank you, daddy," she said against his lips and while grabbing his hair.

"Hold on to somethin' tight," he chuckled against her lips as he pulled his member out of his pants.

Haruhi nodded and grabbed onto the desk as she kissed him again and again. Her hands moving down to wrap around his neck again. He chuckled into the kiss, propping one of her legs up by the back of the knee as he thrust into her quickly.

"DADDY!" Haruhi whined out. "You're so big...you won't fit again…"

"Mm, I think I can work my magic baby girl," he chuckled as he thrust into her harder, his member slipping deeper into her core.

Haruhi cried out loudly and whined more and more. "Daddy you're going to break me…" She whined out grabbing his hair and pulling it.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her with a small smirk as he licked up her breastbone to her clavicle as he pushed deeper.

"No…" Haruhi whimpered out as she relaxed and slid down onto his member to the hilt. She gasped out more feeling him inside of her fully. "Daddy...you're in me...now…"

"Good girl," he kissed her gently as he started to thrust into her quick and hard, pushing her leg out and up farther.

Haruhi cried out louder and grabbed his hair into her hands as she tried to keep up with his thrusts. She felt him adjust inside of her, thrusting up into her spot roughly. She gasped and let out a loud scream, her nails digging into his scalp as her walls squeezed him tightly.

"MAARR-MMPHH!" Haruhi looked up at Marcus when he covered her mouth with his free hand all the while moaning out against it.

"Someone's comin'," he whispered to her, never relenting in his movements.

Quiet footsteps fell outside the door, stopping as the handle jiggled open. As the door creaked open Marcus made sure to block Haruhi from being seen.

"I'm sure this is where Lottie-san said Jenni...fer...Anne's…" Kyouya stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring in quiet shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. He backed out of the room quietly at hearing the muffled moans coming from the woman under the man. He closed the door quickly and walked away just as quick, near sprinting to distance himself from the scene. The indecency of some people! He thought as he tried to control the burning of his face.

"Kyo-pon? Are you okay?" Jenny asked curiously when she saw Kyouya make a beeline through their group towards the bar.

"He must've seen a ghost," Sally noted. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine...come on let's go enjoy the party and worry about your dress later."

"Ok…" Jenny pouted.

"Yo Shitstain, what's got you all flustered?" China called as she walked over dragging Hikaru by the tie.

"Miss Sakurai go bug someone else," Kyouya said quietly as he took a drink of the gin he had gotten. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, did you see a dead body or something?" Hikaru asked. "You never drink at these parties."

China blinked and looked around to see his face. She blinked again when Kyouya turned away. The more she tried to look, the further he turned away from her which resulted in the two going in a full circle around the bar stool.

"Dude," China snorted when she finally got a peek at his face. "Your face is reeeeedddd."

"Miss Sakurai…" Kyouya began. "Go eat a goat."

"I'll eat him later," China said casually patting Hikaru's chest. "Dude, why yo' face so red? Did you see a guy gettin' head in one of the corners of the halls?"

Kyouya's face flared up red and he grabbed the bottle of gin and began drinking it down. He needed to wipe his memory of the image he had witnessed.

"Ooh, a different response so I'm gettin' hotter." China snorted. "Did you...did you…" she gasped when she finally figured out. "You caught two people gettin' busy!" she shouted over the music with a laugh.

The sound of a record scratching was heard as the music stopped. The sound of Romey hitting the floor was heard as everyone else ran to the bar.

"Who?" Sally asked. "Who was getting busy!?"

"Oh man, who isn't here?" Hikaru laughed loudly. "Whoever it is must've been ready to spend the night having their own party."

"Maybe Kyo-chan's making up the story so he can be cleared of suspicion," Honey suggested. "Cause he and Bun-chan have been trying to have a baby."

"They what?!" China cried. "Never mind, I'll talk to you about this later Bun-Buns. Shitstain who's gettin' their back blown out?!" China cried as she shook Kyouya.

"Chi-Chi, don't kill him," Jenny said. "Maybe we can figure it out if we see who's here still let's see...everyone's here….I think?"

"OH GOD YESSS! HARDER!"

The group blinked when they heard a woman's pleasurable screams filter into the room.

"Ok, who's that?" Sally asked blushing brightly. "Damn they're loud...let's see..maybe it's Boo boo Kitty."

"She left with that one guy an hour ago," Hikaru said waving a hand.

"Maybe it's Ayame? The studious ones are the freakiest." China pointed out.

"Aya-chan's passed out on the table over there," Mimi said pointing to a drunk Ayame and Nekozawa. "Maybe it's Reiko-chan?"

"Um, she's in the closet trying to summon earplugs," Kaoru said.

The group stopped talking again when they heard another loud shuddering scream. The girls blushed brightly, China fanning herself with her fan she had stuck between her breasts.

"Good God she just had the biggest nut," China said as she fanned her burning face.

"Maybe it's Haru-chan?"

"She left early," Jenny said with a pout. "After she ruined all of my dresses."

"At least they stopped."

"Damn it, now my draws are sticky," Sally grumbled.

"Tell it to your French lover." Hikaru snorted. "Oi boss pleasure the raver before she stinks up the room!"

"Double Judo chop!" Sally chopped Hikaru in the back of the head. "Asshole."

China snorted. "Bun-Buns you should give your coat to Ootori's lap."

"What but…" Jenny blushed. "Oh, um…I'll go help him."

"So...I guess the party's over," Kaoru said as he fanned Romey. "My girlfriend's dead."

"Nah, just because two people got their rocks off don't mean we can't party still! It's only eleven!" China pouted.

"Chinabi, come on let's go." Hikaru kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a special massage and then we'll also…" he whispered into her ear and ended it with a growl.

China blushed brightly. "But I wanted everyone to meet Crawdad! He was supposed to be here! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" China cried as she stomped her feet and puffed out her cheeks.

"We can meet him tomorrow," Hikaru said. "Isn't tomorrow the day that Rabunzel's filming that music video? We'll see him on set."

China crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out more while grumbling under her breath.

"Don't be such a baby." Hikaru picked her up and carried her out of the room. "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

___**____

"I think the party's over," Haruhi said hearing everyone leaving. "We should wait here, daddy."

"Mm, fine," Marcus laughed softly as he wiped his member off with his handkerchief and then wiped her thighs off. "You were really loud Haruhi, my ears hurt." He teased.

"I couldn't help it…" Haruhi whispered blushing. "Wait you're calling me Haruhi now!?"

"Mm? Do you want me to keep calling you Baby Girl only?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Yes…" Haruhi said softly. "You are my daddy after all...um...if you want to be."

She saw Marcus wrap his arms around her waist. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Haruhi blushed. "What? Me? Your girlfriend?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Unless you just wanna be a booty call without all of the benefits of dating me?"

"I'll accept being your girlfriend…" Haruhi said blushing. "As long as you continue to be my daddy too."

He smiled and kissed her slowly, holding her face in her hands. He pulled her close, pressing his chest against hers as he deepened the kiss.

Haruhi smiled softly as she returned the kiss and held him close. "I love you."

"You do?" he looked down at her, genuinely caught off guard and surprised.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes…" she said softly staring up at him. "I love you...you're the first person to ever make me feel like I belong with someone."

"That's a first…" he smiled down at Haruhi as he rubbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked softly. "Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

"Not in nearly ten years. I haven't heard it in that long either."

"Then you'll hear it every day," Haruhi promised kissing him gently. "I love you, Marcus Sakurai."

Marcus smiled and returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.


End file.
